


it all falls away

by silversilky



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversilky/pseuds/silversilky
Summary: "Lisa, how did you know... that you were a girl?"





	it all falls away

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this anonymous headcanon: https://twitter.com/softdorihcs/status/1099176650904911873

Lisa's resting comfortably on a bench in the middle of the park, one leg crossed above the other as she stretches out in the late afternoon sun. Her best friend sits beside her. They're noticeably less relaxed, even by their usual standards, and she's doing her best to figure out why that is.

  
The two of them have known each other for as long as either of them can remember, and they've been through hell and back together. Which makes it relatively easy for Lisa to see through their rigid expression and tell that they have something they need to say. She smiles and reaches out to ruffle their short silver hair, in a way nobody else would ever get away with.

  
"You know, you can talk to me about anything."

  
"Ah... I'm sorry, I just was thinking about... How did-" Their voice cuts off abrubtly before returning, quieter and softer. "Lisa, how did you know... that you were a girl?"

  
Oh, so it was something like this... Lisa takes a few minutes to think about the question, unsure of how to respond. "Well... it's not like I knew from day one? It just kinda clicked eventually." She uncrosses and repositions her legs, tapping one on the ground as she contemplates how to put her experience into words.

  
"Being a boy never really felt right in retrospect, but it didn't ever cross my mind that there was any other option. After I found out differently... the idea of it was scary, but in a way that made me feel even more strongly that it was right. And after a while I realized just how happy I could be if everybody saw me as a girl." Lisa gives her friend a wide, genuine smile. "And now they do!"

  
She tilts her head questioningly. "Hey, any particular reason you're asking?" Seeing that their response wasn't coming easily, she quickly adds onto that, "It's ok to be curious! It's not something a lot of people get to hear about, eheheh..."

  
"It's because I-" They shrink next to Lisa until she feels sure that they're about to implode in on themselves. She waits patiently for what they have to say, and eventually the words tumble out of their mouth, clumsily but with undeniable weight. Like rubble from a collapsing building.

  
"I think I might be one too."

  
Her heart stops.

  
A long moment passes where those words simply hang in the air between them, and Lisa realizes how she needs to react to them. She turns to her friend and holds her arms out. An invitation. And after another moment, they accept.

  
Her friend's not used to hugging and Lisa knows it, but she's gonna do her best anyway, as they bury their face in her shoulder and whisper every private thought that's been racing through their mind.

  
"What if I'm wrong?"

  
"What if you're right?"

  
"How would the others react..."

  
"The same way they reacted to me, remember that? Sayo actually cried."

  
"What if..." They grip her shirt tightly, so tightly, as if they think the force of their words will blast her away. "What if I change my voice, and I can't sing anymore?"

  
That does catch her off guard, but then she smiles. There's only one response to that.

 

* * *

 

She's back in the present now, onstage and bathed in purple light, her bass hanging heavily from its strap as she uses it to its utmost and puts all her hard work to the test. It's their biggest live yet, and they're all playing like their lives depend on it. And at the very front of the stage... Lisa's heart beats faster in her chest as she watches the other girl, and she remembers what she said to her friend on that day.

  
Lisa whispers it again now as Yukina cries out the chorus, a brilliant rose blooming right before her eyes.

  
"You, not singing? As if."


End file.
